Return of the Wolf King
by Silentdeath235
Summary: This is a Au of ravanstrawberry's book Never Love a Feral Thing. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm back with a new story but for those expecting a new chapter in my PTO book I'm sorry but that's on Hiatus till I rewrite it. Now to let everyone know I'm doing a lord of the ring series book or books don't know which yet. But I don't own LOTR or Ora and the Wolf Watchers That goes to J.R.R.T Tolkien and the lovely ravanstrawberry who is allowing me to use them but I'll try and not cause too much disrepair to her and the race. If I can you have the right to yell at me in our PM channel that we have set up. Now for the show.**

"The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the Earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it. It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men — who above all else, desire power.

For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring, to control all others. And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all.

One by one, the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted.

A last alliance of Men, Wolf born and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth.

Victory was near.

But the power of the Ring could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword.

Sauron, the enemy of the free-peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated.

The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own.

It betrayed Isildur…to his death.

And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost.

History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge.

Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer.

The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him.

The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited.

Darkness crept back into the forest of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived its time had now come.

It abandoned Gollum.

But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable.

A Hobbit: Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.

For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all."

The scene flashes back to Mordor after the battle.

"But there was a group of men and elves that entered the black fortress in search for survivors but they didn't expect to come across 3 people surrounded by the dead bodies of Sauron's pet race the wolf walkers. The wolf walkers were all dying on the spot and the 3 were trying to save them.

The elves noticed that the 2 children looked nothing like the male adult and realized that they were children of the wolf walker race and still free from Sauron. Elrond recognized the two kids as a single Wolf walker's kids and recognized the male creature.

Elrond grabbed them and pulled them away from the fortress as it started to cave in on itself." The scene shows 3 beings with wolf appendages on their bodies but their looks differed the kids looked more beast like then man and the male looked more man then wolf. They were fighting the grasp of elves trying to get back to their job.

Elrond's Pov

I was pulling a young Wolf walker out of the fortress as it clasped on itself. I saw the male run back to the fortress screaming for us to help him. I knew it was too late to save his daughter and walked to him and rested my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Anu of the Wolf born but she is dead." I say in common for him to understand. "I'm truly sorry for your loss." I turned to the wolf walker children. "You're no longer bound to Sauron now." I tell him.

"No as long as the ring isn't destroyed then I'm bound to it but I don't have to work for him till I feel the pull do to a Wolf walker going feral. I hope that them and Ora where ever she is don't go feral anytime soon." Anu says to me as he slowly gets up to leave. "I'm heading to Rohan to live out my life as what they call me a Caretaker. But now it will be the Caretaker of the Hounds of Rohan. She always wanted to see Rohan but never got the chance."

"Who will take your place then as the Alpha of the King's wolf born pack then? You left your nephew Anubis in charge when you left for the wolf walker pack." I ask him.

He slowly looks at me. "Anubis is the Alpha King now I'm just an Omega that wants to be left in peace." He says before shifting into a large wolf that got down on the ground to allow the kids to get on his back before running off in the direction of Rohan to never be seen by anyone else that weren't from Rohan or Gandalf the Grey.

No one's pov

2940 years later in the Shire a 51 year old Bilbo Baggins is visited by Gandalf and dwarves to go on an adventure. When suddenly a knock came at the door to Bag end. Bilbo was confused since the others said it would take him awhile to get here.

Bilbo opened the door to see a member of the Shire's wolf born pack who used to be known as the King's pack no less the Alpha of it at his door. Anubis stood there in front of him. He looked no older then 25 years old with his long black hair tied back in braids. His tail black as his hair was wagging behind him. On his right shoulder of a wolf head surronded by tribal markins, and his left bicep was a crow and wolf head back to back.(A/N If you want to see them look on my profile) "Bilbo Baggins may I come in?" He asked since Bilbo did invite him over for supper.

"Yes yes do come in Alpha Anubis." Bilbo said with a happy tone in his voice. "You know it's not that often you come to visit me. I fear I will have to resort to inviting you every time I want to see you." Bilbo says to Anubis as he runs off to get Anubis's meal from the pantry. "Still like your lamb legs raw I hope?" He says as Anubis chuckles at the Question.

"Yes Bilbo I do and right off the bone to the only thing keeping me from being a dwarf is the drinking of alcohol." He says before turning into the dining room only to stop and see Dwarves and Gandalf sitting in chairs at the table. "Gandalf the Gray I should have known you had something to do with all these dwarf reports we are getting tonight." He says before walking into the room.

Bilbo comes out with Anubis's meal and gives it to him as Anubis thanks him before biting into it with vigor. He ate in silence as the drawves looked at him eat. "Now that how you eat meat lads." One of the dwarves says to the others in Bag end.

"Why thank you good Dwarf for the compliment. I'm Anubis Alpha of the Shire wolf born pack." Anubis introduces himself and hands Gloin

Gloin saw the leg that was offered and took it. "And I'm Gloin of the line of Durin." Gloin says to Anubis. This caused Anubis to almost chock on his piece of meat he just ate.

They eat in silence till one dwarf ask bilbo what does he do with his plate after his done only for them to start throwing bilbo's dishes at each other as they clean up and hit their knives and forks against each other causing Anubis to laugh once they started to sing after one of them says. "Do you hear that lads. He says we'll blunt the knives."

"Blunt the knives and bend the forks!  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth and trail the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if they are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

When bilbo entered the kitchen where everyone was and saw all the dishes perfectly fine and clean everyone else laughed but Gandalf till they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

They then spent hours on convincing Biblo and Anubis to join their adventure to the lonely mountain. But that is a story for another time. We're here for Frodo's adventure.


	2. unexpected party and teaser

**Hello I'm back with another chapter but for those expecting a new chapter in my PTO book I'm sorry but that's on Hiatus till I rewrite it. Now to let everyone know I don't own LOTR or Ora and the Wolf Watchers that goes to J.R.R.T Tolkien and the lovely ravanstrawberry. I also don't own the song I see fire. Again if I make any damages to your character and race Ravan you have the right to yell at me in our PM channel that we have set up. Now for the show.**

60 years later the night of Bilbo baggins birthday.

Everyone had gathered in the feild south of bag end and were all getting settled down for Bilbo's speech only for Anubis to get on stage. "After alot of convincing from Bilbo and Gandalf." He says only for Gandalf to smile and say. "It was all Frodo's idea."

"Then I know who to take with me to see the dwarves on my next visit to them." Anubis says causing everyone to laugh at that. "Now for me to get on with this. As I said after much convincing from those 2 I will be singing for you guys a song from Bilbo's and my adventure to the Lonely mountain. I hope you all enjoy this cause this is the only time I'm going to sing this song here."

Anubis looks at the crowd before he starts to sing for them as Gandalf started a fire show that went with the song.

"Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brother's souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's sons

If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night  
Calling out father oh stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side

And if we should die tonight  
We should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time  
Calling out father oh  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And i hope that you'll remember me

Oh, should my people fall then  
Surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame  
Calling out father oh  
Hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountains  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you'll remember me

And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns then  
My brothers will die  
And as the sky is falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out

And I see fire  
Inside the mountains  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze

I see fire (fire)  
Oh, you know I saw a city burning  
And I see fire (fire)  
Feel the heat upon my skin  
And I see fire (fire)  
Uhhhhhhhhh  
And I see fire  
Burn auburn on the mountain side."

Anubis was crying at the end of the song as the fireworks showed the faces of all that were lost in the adeventure to that mountain. "Now Bilbo I believe you have a speech to make. Don't cry now or the Dwarves you invited here won't let you live it down." He points to the brandybuck's as he says that.

"You seline old Wolf thats the Brandybuck's." Said Bilbo causing everyone to laugh at Anubis's expense.

"You sure about that cause they look like dwarves to me cause their the only ones i know that drink that much." He says looking back. "Nope your right there's Merry." He said pointing to Merry who was just released from Gandalf's service and sitting with the group that Anubis mistook as beardless Dwarves.

"My dear Bagginses, Boffins, Tooks, Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Burrowses, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses, and Proudfoots." Bilbo said only be be interupted by someone yelling 'Proudfeet.' Bilbo just waved his hand at that.

"Also my Good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome back at last to Bag end. And lets not forget our great Alpha Anubis and the members of his pack here tonight." He says getting hearty howls from around the pavilion as Anubis laughs as Bilbo jumped."Told them not to do that." Anubis said with a smirk on his face only to frown when another howl came and he walked out of the Pavilion. "I'm sorry Bilbo but that wasn't a member of my pack." He says leaving them.

Anubis left them and talk to a messenger wolf that said the wolf born's wanted him to take up his position as King now. He told the messenger that he would wait for the heir of gondor to reveal themselves first.

He returned to see Bilbo was gone and joined the festivities with Frodo. He returned to Bag end with Frodo to see Gandalf there already and Bilbo nowhere to be seen. He looked down at the floor and cringed at seeing the ring there. He recognized the one ring after seeing it around Isildur's neck. Just seeing the ring wanted him to run and hide like a pup.

Frodo paid no heed to what was going on with Anubis as he picked up the ring. He heard Gandalf mumble the words precious to himself. Anubis remembered a peom that Bilbo used to sing to him when he was younger and Anubis seemed in the eyes of the shire to be a young eager pup trying to fill in shoes too big for him. He still felt that way even after he was 6000 years old.

Anubis spoke out loud as Frodo approached Gandalf.

"The Road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must follow, if I can,  
Pursuing it with eager feet,  
Until it joins some larger way  
Where many paths and errands meet.  
And whither then? I cannot say."

Anubis quotes as he watches the ring carefully with his eyes. Gandalf turns to them. "So true Anubis. So true." Gandalf said before looking at what was in Frodo's hand. "Ah Bilbo's ring." He says to Frodo. Gandalf grabbed a packet off the mantelpiece and handed it to Frodo as he holds out an envelope for Frodo to put the ring into.

Anubis watched and let out a small sigh as the ring slipped into the envelope to not be seen for awhile for his eyes and thought if he did see it again it would be too soon.

"You will find his will and all the other documents in there. I think" Gandalf said as he sealed the envelope before Anubis grabs it and puts a spell that would prevent anyone from opening it unless it was him, Gandalf or Frodo before holding it out for Frodo who took it. "You are the master of Bag End now. Now keep that ring a secret." Gandalf says before Anubis puts a hand on his shoulder keeping him in his chair.

"Frodo you must know this about the ring. That ring has a long past it was called many things before. Most of all it's known as precious to those that grow to attached to it. All I can say is keep that ring hidden and secret. Forget where you put it if you can. Don't use the ring at all Frodo. Frodo promise me you won't use it at all and keep it safe from all." Anubis says to Frodo as his hand was almost gripping Gandalf's shoulder that made him wince from the power behind the grip. This made Gandalf worry that he needed to look deeper into the ring.

Frodo just looked at Anubis like he was somewhat scared by the concept of having such a ring. "Yes I promise I won't let anyone know or use it ever. Only us three will know about it." Frodo says as he holds onto the envelope.

Anubis nodded his head. "Good and lets try and keep it that way." He says as he walks toward the room that was always open for him to use to sleep in Bag End. "I'm tired and tomorrow you'll need all the help you can get with the making sure no one takes anything that doesn't belong to them." He says as he walked down the hall.

Gandalf got up. "I must go things have come up that need looking into." Gandalf stated as he walked to leave and Frodo followed him. "But you just got here surely you can't leave now." Frodo says as he tries to get Gandalf to stay longer. "There are things that need to be down and questions that need answering." He says as he reaches the door. "Will I ever see you again?" Frodo asks. "I wish I could give a straight answer Frodo but I can't. I must be off. I will see you as soon as I can." He says before leaving Frodo with Anubis for awhile.

**Hope you liked that and I'm going to give you guys a teaser at a later chapter now. So I hope you enjoy it and Review please.**

Anubis walked up the steps in Minas Tirith as he was with Gandalf and Pippen to see the Steward of Gondor. He walks into the hall after Gandalf talks to Pippen about what Pippen should do. He walks behind Gandalf. "Hail, Lord and Steward of Minas Tirith, Denethor son of Ecthelion! I come with counsel and tidings in this dark hour."

Denethor looked up from his lap as he spoke. "Dark indeed is the hour. Have you come to tell me how my son died?" He says holding up two halves of the horn of Gondor.

Anubis looked at Denethor. "He died a true man even in his greed for power." Anubis says angering Denethor. "He wanted nothing but to keep the ring of power from being destroyed as it should be." He says turning his head away in a non caring way to the side.

Pippen looked at Anubis for acting as if Boromir died for nothing. "Boromir died protecting me and Merry. If it weren't for him we would be dead." Pippen yelled as he knelt before Denethor. "I give my services to the and the land of gondor to repay my debt to Boromir." He says.

Anubis grabs Pippen and pulls him off the ground. "Get up you fool you don't give your services to a false lord of Gondor but to either the Alpha king or the King himself." He says just as Denethor was about to speak.

"How dare you speak of such things in front of me you mutt." Denethor says to Anubis as Anubis just smiled having egged Denethor into his plan since he could sense the greed in the man. "I'm the Lord and Steward of this land and I banish you from here." He says as guards move to remove Anubis from the city. "And I order you to Fucking stand down Steward of Gondor or lose you life to the Alpha KING!" He yells back putting his wolf and demon magic into his voice to send Denethor flying back hard into his chair as he was getting up.

Denethor looked at Anubis with fear since the return of the Alpha king even if he was revealing himself meant that he lost all the power from the king being gone was taken from him. "I will not bow to you Wolf born be you the Alpha King of the wolf borns and higher in standing in the land of Gondor then the Steward." he says to Anubis.

"That is your choice Steward just know I can always have you replaced with your last son." Anubis says as he walks out of the hall. The guards moving out of his way not wanting to be killed for going against the Alpha king right now.

**Please note this might note be in that chapter at all but could be in there just don't know yet. If you want it in there then I'll work on it but right now it might not be in there. But remember Review and if you want to have a Wolf born character with your custom name show up just pm me the name and I'll choose what pack, if they are one of the 10 tailed demons, or of a demon wolf born pack. Now the 10 tailed demons are wolf borns who have complete control over their demon halves there is always 10 of them going from 1 tailed to 10. Anubis is number 10. As for the demon packs they are packs of wolf born's that used their demon side without any control over it and became the demon they still fight for good but they are to far gone to remember what it was like to be their more human selves. There are a total of 5 demon packs 3 of which will appear in this book till then end but all will be spoken about at some point in the book. ****"Wolf" "born" mellon en' i' periannath**


	3. The Shadow of the past

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but I do tend to write out chapters when I hear a fitting song and I have a total of 300+ documents right now on this one story for possible chapters. Again I don't own LOTR or Ora and her race just Anubis and the wolfborns.**

Anubis leaned against the wall as he watched as people came in and out of Bag End togather the things Bilbo left for them in his will. He silently chucked as he watched the entire affiar with the Sackville-bagginses as they asked to see the will to make sure that they didn't get anything else. He burst out laughing when Frodo was told he wasn't a baggins but a brandybuck. "And your husbend is part Took." He shout back to her as slammed the door on her hand literaly twice. The first time cause she put her hand in the doorway to stop him from closing the door and the second well lets just say he didn't like the jab at him being the bastard son of a true wolfborn.

Anubis sighed as he watched people looking through Bag end for Bilbo's fortune's hiding place as he found them in places like the pantry or his room flipping over his stuff. He had taken 4 young hobbits out of there since he was tired of it all and wanted to go back to sleep in his bed made of furs that were now thrown all over the room he used in Bag end. He walked to the study and pulled up a few floorboards after everyone but Frodo and Merry had left. "I really need a better place to hide this." He says as he opens a chest in front of them to see his share of the gold that he got from Thorin. "Bilbo's share was much bigger since I plopped this down in the gold room saying everything you can put in here is my share." He says as he closes it back up slowly. "But thats enough for you to buy your own home here in the shire." Frodo said as he looked at the gold only to see Anubis pull out a envelope and brakes a seal of a wolf howling.

Frodo watched as he pulled out a ring but not just any ring but the Signet ring of the Alpha king of the wolfborns. "Frodo, Merry, and Sam." He says as he smelled Sam forcing hi to come into Bag end. "Do you know what this is?" He asks showing them the ring. "No." Said Sam and Merry as Frodo held it in his fingers seeing the wolvian words etched above the howling wolf of the ring. "A signet ring of a Royal family." Frodo said as he saw some wolf born records that showed the ring before. "Not just any royal family but the family of the Alpha king." He says looking at the ring.

"Correct and the last king dissappeared with his pack and that ring only to hide it here in the shire at Wolf's end. Better known as Bag End to you hobbits for a Baggins has always been living under the hill at Bag's End." He says grabbing the ring and puts it on a chain. "I feel that its time for it to be closer to my heart after all I'm the only one who can wear it." Smiling as he puts it around his neck and under his shirt since it would be easy for him to keep track of it that way when there are 2 rings in the Shire now. "Now off you go you three that enough histroy for today." He says to them putting the chest back.

Almost a year passed since the party and Bilbo's disappearing act was still talked about that Anubis had heard over 50 different versions of it his favorite was the reason Bilbo vanished like he did was because he couldn't keep that nose of his out of trouble at all.

Anubis was sitting with the gaffer and 3 other Hobbits listening to them talk at the Green Dragon as watched Merry and Pippen sing a song as he shook his head. "I swear the only way for those two to get their hobbit sense is if they went on an adventure and almost got killed for doing stupid things." Anubis said as he looked at them. "Their like little Bilbo's almost but then again He was part Took." He got an amen to that once they thought back on how Bilbo was in his Tweens and after his adventure somewhat.

"Hey! Ho! To the bottle I go.  
To heal my heart and drown my woe.  
Rain may fall and wind may blow,  
But there still be many miles to go.

Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,  
And the stream that falls from hill to plain.  
Better than rain or rippling brook...  
Is a mug of beer inside this Took!"

He heard Merry and Pippen sing only to see Frodo come to them. "There's been some strange folk crossing the shire. Dwraves, and others of less savry nature." One of them said as Anubis listened and looked at Sam. "Wars brewin." Another said as he shook his head. "The mountains are teeming with goblins."

Only for Old Gaffer to say. "Far off tales and children's stories thats what that is. Your beginning to sound like that old Bilbo Baggins, Cracked he was." Anubis looked at the Gaffer. "Even young here his Crackin'." The second one said again. "And proud of it. Cheers Gaffer." He said as he passed out some beer to everyone at the table even the wolfborn special for Anubis since The Green Dragon has been trying to get him drunk by giving him the strongest beer they can make by the quarts.

"Well its none of our concern what goes on beyond our borders. Keep your nose out of trouble and no Trouble will come to you." The Gaffer said. "The Wolfborn must know whats happening out there Gaffer even if we do get into trouble we'll do our best to steer it away from the Shire." He said before sipping from his mug slowly before he put it down to see a member of his pack walk to him. "Sir I'm sorry to say this but Trouble seems to be brewing in the winds form the east."

Anubis sat there looking at Frodo when he heard this since he had a bad feeling that this concerned the ring of power. "Frodo you and I must talk later at Bag End, but for now lets enjoy our time here." He says before chugging down his beer.

Frodo walked hom to Bag End with Sam beside him as Anubis was in his wolf form causing Frodo to carry his clothing. "Seems like they finally find the beer to get him drunk." Sam said as Frodo lead Anubis along.

"Night Sam." Frodo says as he leads Anubis up the walk way to the door of Bag end only to stop when he got the feeling they weren't alone in the house. The wind blew through an open window as Anubis started to sober up as he shifted his stance into a defensive one as he slowly sniffed the air only to smell Gandalf and its was still fresh. He walked to the fireplace to lay down. 'I'm not ready for this right now." he thought to himself as he laid there.

Frodo was on edge even after seeing Anubis just brush off the feeling like it was nothing but he didn't have his sense of smell. He walked slowly looking down a corridor only for a hand to touch his shoulder. He turned around with a fright gasping only to see Gandalf there.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" He asked Frodo

Frodo when to a box and opened it pulling out parchment to get to the envelope only for Gandalf to take it and throw it into the fire while accidently stepping on Anubis's tail getting a yelp from him and a Quick shifting to his human form. "It's too Early for this Gandalf why must we be worrying over the ring now?" He asked in a drunk state as he was sobering up.

Gandalf paid him no mind as he watched the seal break even with the magic Anubis cast on it as the envelope burned to reveal the ring. Anubis watched as he reached with a pair of tongs to pick up the ring. "Hold out your hand Frodo, it's quite cool." He said before dropping it into it. "Can you see anything?" He asked.

"Nothing, there's nothing." Frodo said causing Anubis and Gandalf to sigh slightly before hearing. "Wait," This caused Anubis to grown as he flopped onto his back. "There are markings, its some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

"There are few who can." Gandalf said as Anubis was cursing them out in wolvian to the point Gandalf wacked him over the head with a stern look. "The language is that of Mordor which I will not utter here." Gandalf turned around slowly.

"Mordor?" Frodo asked.

"Yes Bloody fucking Mordor Frodo." Anubis said softly.

Gandalf looked at him slightly. "In the common tongue it says 'one ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."

Gandalf looked at the ring after he sat down and Frodo put in between them on the table. "This is the one ring forged by the dark lord Sauron in the fires of mount doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

"Bilbo found it. In gollum's cave." Frodo said softly as Anubis just picked up the ring slowly and looked at it closely only to be blasted back a few feet by it causing them to look at him then the ring. "Still hates my guts." He said lightly as he slowly got up.

"Anubis quit being such a pup and act like an alpha right now." Gandalf said as he looked back to Frodo. "Yes you're correct Frodo. For 60 years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping prolonging his life delaying old age, but no longer Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor, the ring has awoken, it's heard its master's call."

"But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed." All of them looked at the ring when they heard the black tongue it uttered. "Lets just say it out loud now. Sauron's back he wants his ring so he can have his body back and all that goodness that he wants." Anubis said.

"That's the blunt way to put it Anubis." Gandalf said before turning to Frodo. "No Frodo, the spirit of Sauron endured his life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. As Anubis said Sauron has returned. His orc's have multipled, his fortress of Barad- dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. For the ring yearns, above all else, to return to the hand of its master: they are one, the ring and the dark lord. Frodo, he must never find out."

Frodo hurriedly scoops up the ring and walks out of the room looking around. "Alright We put it away, we keep it hidden! We never speak of it again. No one know it's here, do they?" Gandalf and Anubis both shifts uncomfortably. "Do they, Gandalf?" Gandalf looks at Frodo, sadly "There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first."

A Glimpse of Gollum being tortured by the Orcs. The wretched creature screams in pain. (who loves Gollum anyway he got what he deserved) "I don't know how long they tortured him...but amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words."

Gollum screams "S...Shire! Baggins!"

Frodo looks horrified "Shire! Baggins! That will lead them here!"

FRODO thrusts the ring at Gandalf. "Take it! Take it!"

GANDALF slowly backs away from Frodo "No, Frodo..."

"You must take it."

"You cannot offer me this ring."

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me, Frodo. I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe."

**"**Understand, Frodo...He would use this Ring from a desire to do good...but through him, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine." Anubis said as he walked out to his room. "Now if you excuse me I have patrol in the old forest tomorrow see you two in the morning." He said but was ignored.

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!"

"No, no it can't."

Frodo clenches the ring in his hand tightly. "What must I do?"

Frodo starts throwing clothes into a knapsack with Gandalf watches him, making plans. "You must leave, and leave quickly. Get out of the Shire."

Frodo looks up as he packs. "Where? Where shall I go?"

**"**Make for the village of Bree."

"Bree? What about you?"

"I will, be waiting for you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony." Frodo packs his food into his knapsack. "And the ring will be safe there?"

"I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the Head of my Order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo. He'll know what to do."

Frodo is preparing to leave. "You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you...for that name is not safe outside the Shire." Gandalf helps Frodo into his coat. "Travel only by day and stay off the road."

"I can cut across country easily enough." Gandalf looks at the young Hobbit, moved by his courage.

"My dear Frodo, Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you." Suddenly there was a sound from outside.

"Get down!" Gandalf freezes before he moves quietly towards the window, eyes wide with tension. He raises his staff above the window, and slams it down on the intruder. There is a yelp of pain before Gandalf hauls in a small figure into the room.

Sam Gamgee sprawls across the floor as he looks up in terror as Gandalf looms over him "Confound it all! Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?"Gandalf said angrily.

"I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir! Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me." Sam said.

"It's a little late for trimming the hedges, don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices."

"What did you hear? Speak!"

Sam started speaking panicked. "Nothing important...that is, I heard a good deal about a ring...and a Dark Lord. And something about the end of the world, but...Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural!"

"No?"

Frodo smiles to Gandalf before he looks back to Sam. "Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you."

**Hope you guys liked this chapter and yes I used a lot of the movie for this chapter. Read and Review also I'm working on an actual book with a friend of mine that will be a series he will be writing the main story line and I'll be writing a side story for one of the main characters later on in the series. So My fan fiction stories might go months without being updated.**


End file.
